Unexpected Happenings
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: New story by me..wow, anyway... well someone's back to make amends but things don't go how they planned. Though it may not be a bad thing entirely.... -CHAPTER 3- gasp lol
1. Locked up and tied down

Disclaimer: Not mine, I swear! I just toy around with their lives :)  
  
Note:   
  
I'm not too sure about the time line here... for my sake though, say the Muiranthais was 1 year after 'the letter' and the 'letter' was 5 mo. after she moved to FL. Also, for my sake, please say that the space rangers time overlapped the late late morphin' phase... because time & me don't work well together and it would make my life SOOO much easier!!  
  
And Yes... I know.. letter fics are SOOOOOO overdone but *shrugs* I just had to write it ;)  
  
-...- is thoughts  
"---" is speech (duh lol)  
^^^ shows flashbacks  
** can show times  
{...} spirit animals  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She kicked the stone wall.   
  
-Great..just GREAT! I come back, try and fix stuff, and it's right along with Zedd & Rita!- She leaned back against the cool stone and sunk to the ground. -And on top of that I get captured.-  
  
Her black shorts were now covered with patches of dust and her grey t-shirt had a rip through the bottom. She could only imagine how dirty she must look after a fight with putties and tengas alone and hours in this stupid dungeon.  
  
Kim sighed, taking her hair out its ponytail and letting it fall. She put her head on her knees.  
  
-I'm not a ranger anymore, what do they want with me?-  
  
-Revenge- She answered her own question.  
  
"I just wanted to fix things.." Kim whispered on the verge of tears.  
  
-At least Jayde is safe.- She soothed mentally.  
  
Jayde Lyn, her daughter, was staying with Adam for a while she tried to patch things up with everyone. He had been the only one to keep up contact after her infamous letter, that and he had arrived when she was pregnant. Adam actually surprised her at her apartment and five minutes later she went into labor, so he was there coaching her as she gave birth to Jayde.  
  
^^^  
  
Kim pushed herself up from the couch at the sound of a knock on the door. Her large stomach made it so difficult to even stand up sometimes. Luckily everyone around here knew she was with child and watched out for her. She walked slowly over, though it was probably as fast as she could manage in her condition.  
  
The knock came again, either unsure or impatient.  
  
"Ok ok, I'm coming. How fast do you expect me to walk for being..." Her speech faded off in shock to see Adam standing there. "Pregnant." She whispered the end of her sentence.  
  
"Kimberly????" The black ranger asked in pure astonishment.  
  
"Uh, I um," she stumbled through the words but finally composed herself and managed to hug her long time friend. "Adam, wow hi. What brings you here?"  
  
"I..we.. spring break. I'm on call," he flashed his communicator, "but with the space rangers there too I figured I'd come visit since you've been returning my letters. Kim, what happened to you?" He blurted out the last part in a less than polite manner.  
  
"It's a long story. But where's my head, come in come in." She gestured him into the cozy apartment and made her way to the kitchen. "Coffee is good right?"  
  
"Yeah..that's fine." His voice revealing he was still quite stunned.  
  
"Let me see if I remember. Hmm, two splashes of cream and no sugar?"   
  
"You got it." Adam smiled. Kim beamed with a flash of pride and then turned around to pour the drinks while Adam settled, slightly uneasy, on the couch.  
  
"So Kim... you will tell me right?" He asked, checking if she would act like nothing was wrong or open up to him like she had in her letters.  
  
"You kind of caught me red handed here frog prince, I don't have much choice." She giggled and made her way over with two mugs of steaming coffee. She set down the cups on the coffee table but suddenly cringed her face in pain.  
  
"Oh my god......" She choked out and looked at Adam with panicked eyes. He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Kim, Kimmy what's wrong?"  
  
"My..my water broke. Adam would be so kind as to _call the hospital?_ The number is on the phone there." She tried to remain calm, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.  
  
Adam hurried to the phone and dialed the number designated on a sticky note. After a minute of giving information to the desk nurse and casting worried glances towards Kim, he hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok, they said they have a room ready and to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"O-ok, come on then. Would you mind driving me? Here's my keys." Kim tossed him her car keys off the coffee table, which he caught and then helped her to it.  
  
*10 hours later a little after 12 am*  
  
"Congratulations Mister and Misses Hart, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced, re-entering Kim's hospital room where she lay, recovering from exhaustion on the bed, and Adam was sitting next to her. They exchanged confused glances at the 'mister and misses' comment but decided not to argue.  
  
"The nurses will bring her in as soon as she's cleaned up." He continued with a smile and then walked out.  
  
"Adam..." Kim turned to the young man who held her hand. "I can never thank you enough for being with me through the birth."  
  
"What are friends for?" He blushed back and pushed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"You're one of the best friends I could ever hope for." She paused. "What's your favorite girls' name?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "Probably Jayde, why?"  
  
"And your mother's name?"  
  
"Lyn," he answered quickly. "But Kim what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Sounds like a beautiful name to me, Jayde Lyn Hart." She cut him off and smiled at the floored look that appeared on the young Korean's face for the third time that day.  
  
"One more thing froggy.." Kim started.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her suspiciously but also with concern.  
  
"If I tell you the whole story, do you swear on Zordon's life never to tell anyone without my permission?"  
  
~Wow, she's asking me to swear on ZORDON'S life...~ Adam contemplated. He finally nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Alright Kimmy, I swear it."  
  
^^^  
  
~What a day that had been...~ Kim thought in her cell.   
  
She smiled to herself. ~And he never did tell.~  
  
Her smile faded as she looked around herself for the millionth time and sighed.  
  
~I'll never be able to thank him, or explain the letter to Tommy, or tell HIM I love him and we have a child. I'll never hold Jayde again...~ The thoughts floated around her head.  
  
~Poor Jayde, my little midnight baby... NO! Come on Kim, you're a former ranger.. you _can_ do this!~ She snapped herself out of the depression and began to truly search for a way out in every inch of the cell.  
  
**  
  
After what seemed to be hours of searching she had found...nothing. Well, except a tiny window about thirty feet up the sleak, stone wall.  
  
{That won't work unless you know how to get up there my child.} A soothing voice sounded in her head.  
  
"What the heck?" Were the first words out of her mouth as she spun around searching for its source.  
  
{Calm yourself, girl. I'm here within you.}  
  
~Who are you..?~ She asked suspiciously in her mind as she sat on the dusty floor of the dungeon.  
  
{You do seem to have forgotten your path. I am the Crane, child, and I have missed you so.}  
  
Kim's jaw dropped, ~But-but Kat took the Crane powers.~ She tried to justify that this must have been a hallucination from whatever they had been feeding her here.  
  
{Kathrine may have wielded the power as you strayed from your path but I am once again free to you. You _are_ the Crane, don't deny it. I'm here to help you reach those you care about.}  
  
Before Kim could counter with another explanation of what the voice might be or why it was wrong, the Crane spoke one word sternly and strongly, causing it to ring in her ears.  
  
{MORPH!}  
  
Deciding that she really had nothing to lose, Kim stood up and dusted herself off. Following the command she took her usual morphing position and called out the words that seemed to be honey to her tongue.  
  
"The Crane Ninja Power!"  
  
She felt a wave of familiarity rush over her and through her. Her eyes fluttered closed for a minute and when she opened them again she was clad in her pink ninjetti suit once again.  
  
"It's good to be home." Kim murmured as she looked down at her suit. Her gloved fingers brushing over the gold coin on her chest.  
  
The loud creeking of the dungeon door caused her head to snap up. Two figures made their way roughly down the ancient stairs leading to the many cells doors.  
  
"Let's go you pathetic creature!" She heard Goldar taunt as he shoved the cloaked figure down a few steps. Kim backed away from her metal door and into the shadows.  
  
"Power down." She whispered and was instantly back to her original, but still dirty, clothing. A few seconds later her door was flung open, smashing into the wall behind it but doing little damage.  
  
"You two can keep each other company while Rita and Zedd decide what to do with you both. Enjoy your time!" Golder threw the other into the cell as he laughed manically and slammed the door shut again.  
  
Kim heard the door lock as she looked to where the mysterious, cloaked person... well it looked like a person... had hit the wall.  
  
It groaned as it slammed into the solid stone, indicating that it was male.  
  
~Just what I need.~ She thought sarcastically to herself. ~If he's not friendly then I can hold my own but I need someone to talk to before I go crazy!~  
  
Kimberly slowly made her way to where the figure lay. He seemed to make no effort of getting up. She gasped as she saw blood on his cloak and mixing with the dust on the ground. It made a brown, red paste that grossed Kim out. She knelt down beside his head in the dim light, gently lifting it into her lap to show she was friendly. He moaned and brought a hand to his head, pushing off the hood that concealed his slightly battered face.  
  
"IT'S YOU!" She cried in complete surprise. It was the last person she had expected to see here and one who she had desperatly wanted to talk to. Unfortunatly she was now speechless. She ran a hand softly over his cheek, noticing a cut on his lip and above his eye.  
  
"It..it can't be..." His eyes cracked open, though it seemed to cause him pain. As did talking yet he whispered again. "Kimberly, is it you?"  
  
"Yeah," she let tears of both happiness and sadness fall as she gave a faint smile. "It's me."  
  
"I thought..that I'd never se- see you again." He smiled weakly and passed out.  
  
"I'm here." She soothed his hair carefully. "I'm here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! What did you think? Hope the time line note at the beginning didn't throw you off too much lol That should come more into play in the next chapter, but why would I post the next chapter if you don't tell me what you think of this one? Did you like it? THEN SAY SO! lol *hugs* :) 


	2. How it all began

Note: Hey again people, I'm honestly trying to make my story chapters longer but it could take more time.. hopefully it's worth it!  
  
And here's my timeline note again:  
I'm not too sure about the time line here... for my sake though, say the Muiranthais was 1 year after 'the letter' and the 'letter' was 5 mo. after she moved to FL. Also, for my sake, please say that the space rangers time overlapped the late late morphin' phase... because time & me don't work well together and it would make my life SOOO much easier!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim stood, morphed in her Ninjetti suit, looking up at the window as her companion continued to sleep in the shadows.  
  
~If I could just get up there...~ She sighed in frustration, feeling how smooth the walls were.  
  
{Why climb anyway when you can fly?} The Crane spoke to her.  
  
~I never knew I had the ability to fly.~  
  
{Ninjetti is your soul. It reaches into your full potential and beyond. Go for it!}  
  
Kim concentrated for a moment, trying to feel herself flying. Picturing herself floating gracefully off the ground. Kim's eyes closed and she began to glow a faint pink, raising slowly off the cell floor. She opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
~It worked!~  
  
{Of course it worked child, I'm not a spirit guide for nothing.} Kim had to laugh at the Crane's response.  
  
~What's your name anyway? You can't just be _the Crane._~ She asked as she kept ascending to toward the window.  
  
{My given name is Ominotago.}  
  
~Ominotago?~  
  
{Yes, it's of the same language that your Native Americans speak. They learned from the ancient spirits long ago. Ominotago itself means 'beautiful voice.'}  
  
~Wow...alright 'Min, let's see if we can get out this window then.~ She exclaimed hopefully.  
  
She reached the crescent shaped window and looked through. The moon... when she was a child it was such a beautiful place, now that she new what lived here it was disturbing. Scanning the surface she saw nothing but desolate craters. Suddenly something caught her eye in a far crater.  
  
"What could that be..?" She wondered out loud. She looked at the window, it was big enough for her to get out no problem.  
  
"I'll just go see what that is." Kim smiled in satisfaction but her expression soon turned to shock. She merely thought about where she wanted to be, saw herself there, and in another small flash of pink- she WAS there.  
  
Kim turned around to see the castle, even spying the window where she had just been. Spinning around again she spotted a red machine. She'd never seen something like this before..or had she? Kim almost found the answer in her head when she heard her name being shouted. Normally she wouldn't have heard that but with the Ninjetti powers everything felt enhanced somehow. The voice came again only louder and more panic stricken. Kim jumped in surprise and thought about the cell again. Arriving there instantaneously, Kim un-morphed and ran over to where her companion was kicking around wildly.  
  
"Andros!" She held him down trying to calm him. "Andros please! Relax!"  
  
"Kim! No, Kim don't! Where are you?!" He continued to toss and turn.  
  
"I'm still right here." She soothed and Andros began to calm down though he was soaked with sweat. His eyes shot open.  
  
"Kim! You're ok." He smiled though he was breathing heavily. She sighed in relief and smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing mister. What are you doing on the moon and just look at you! You're cut up, bruised, I think you have a fever..." She began to rant protectivly but faded off in confusion as Andros laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
No answer, just more laughing.  
  
"Ok, now I KNOW you have a fever. Don't make me restrain you!" Kim held his shoulders down causing him to stop laughing and just smile at her.  
  
"I was laughing because you sounded just like you did when we first met."  
  
"Oh," she blushed, "So you still remember ALL of that, huh?"  
  
"Of course I do.."  
  
^^^  
  
"DECA!" Cassie shouted in a worried tone as she and the others entered the deck of the Megaship.  
  
"Yes Cassie?" The computer answered.  
  
"We can't morph! Something's wrong." TJ stated. They heard beeping as DECA scanned something.  
  
"Problem found Rangers. Your energy core is missing a piece and the incompletion has caught up with you."  
  
"Where's the missing piece?" Ashly asked as fearful as the rest of her friends.  
  
"The piece is on Earth..."  
  
"Thank goodness," they heard Carlos mutter.  
  
"It is in Florida. Picture uploading..." The screen dropped down revealing a rose made out of a rainbowed marble. "The piece was taken from the core in the shape of a rose, by whom is unknown."  
  
"Then one of us will have to get it." TJ deduced. "But who?"  
  
"I will." They turned to see where Andros had been standing silently the whole time.  
  
"But you're new here Andros, how will you find your way?" Cassie shook her head.  
  
"I can make it. I'll just make a scanner and follow it there. Billy can help even." He rationalized with the group for a while until they agreed.  
  
**  
  
"Thanks for the help Billy, this looks great." Andros smiled at his new friend.  
  
"No problem. It's a good thing you had a sample energy reading of the core to work with." Billy clicked the on button of the hand-held device. It beeped and he saw the flashing light where the core piece was. Andros looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no, thanks for the help Billy but I have a plane to board." He began to gather some things.  
  
"Plane? Why not teleport?"  
  
"I thought it might be better for me to experiance Earth travel."  
  
"If you say so, do you need a guide?"  
  
"No." Andros replied defiantly, then his tone softened. "Really I'll be ok. Bye!"  
  
**  
  
"Ticket please?" The attendant asked politely. Andros pulled it out of his front pocket and handed it to her with a nervous smile. She laughed.  
  
"First time flying?"  
  
"~If you only knew~ He mused. "Something like that." He responded as she tore part of his ticket and handed him the rest.  
  
"Alright, row 12 seat A. It's a window seat so just relax and enjoy the ride." She waved as he walked on the boarding ramp.  
  
~I've flown the galaxy but I just don't trust _Earth_ technology for travelling!~ He justified his twisted stomach to himself. Andros started to feel a little warm even though he only wore a red t-shirt with a white strip in the middle with his black jeans. He stepped onto the plan and was greeted by another stewardess who looked at his ticket stub and pointed him a few rows back. Finally finding his row, he made his way past the person in the center seat but accidentally kicked their foot.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Andros apologized quickly as he sank, embarrassed, into his chair. The person put down the magazine that had been hiding their face and smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok, I should've moved my feet anyway. There's not much room to get through here." She extended her arm. "Kimberly Hart, nice to meet you."  
  
~Where have I heard that name before?~ He thought absently as he shook her hand. "Andros..." he paused, then used the first name that came to mind. "Zordon, Andros Zordon. Sorry if I'm nervous, I've never been on an airplane before."  
  
Kimberly stared at the device on his wrist during and after the handshake. He noticed this, covered it with his other hand uncomfortably and smiled.  
  
~Zordon?! And that's Billy's handiwork if I ever saw it!~  
  
She smiled back at him and leaned closer to whisper.  
  
"New kid on the planet I see. Red?" She smirked knowingly. Andros turned to her in defensive shock.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" He half demanded.  
  
Kim giggled. "Relax red ranger, I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you in person." The first bit was barely audible but he heard it anyway.  
  
"How do you know? I mean, you'd have to-"  
  
"Have been a ranger? First of Earth's pink line." Her eyes shone with pride.  
  
"THAT'S where I recognized your name from. Zordon had updated me on his previous rangers. I remember hearing about you, but I thought you moved to Florida a while ago?"  
  
"Three months ago for the Pan Globals. I was here visiting my friends for a week rangers as well, but with evil around so much it wasn't all the social vacation I'd hoped for. You guys helped out a lot though. They're lucky to have you." Kim folded the magazine that was in her lap and put it in the pocket in front of her.  
  
Andros blushed. "Thanks, we try our best."  
  
"I'm surprised I didn't run into you when I was hanging out with the gang.." She thought out loud.  
  
"I'm not exactly a social person, Kimberly." He informed her as he toyed mindlessly with the tray in the seat in front of him.  
  
"Call me Kim." She patted his arm, causing him to smile and nod in response. "And you should be more social with everyone. You're already shy I can tell, you don't need to be a hermit too."  
  
They both laughed and Andros shook his head.  
  
"No, not _that_ anti-social. I'm just not used to Earth."  
  
Kim wose a serious expression now. "You, I'm sure it's got to be hard to adjust to. Why are you flying to Florida anyway?"  
  
"I'm actually in search of something vital to the power core for the space morphers. I figured I'd fly to help myself get used to Earth a little more but I don't trust this craft after being on the Megaship for so long."  
  
"Well I'd be happy to help. I still have a week off gymnastics practice." She was anxious to help save the world again, though she tried not to show it.  
  
"I'd appreciate that. I wouldn't really know my way around."  
  
"You do have a place to stay, right?" She asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh yes," he laughed. "Billy was insistent on making sure my reservations were flawless for the Clear Water Suites."  
  
"Good ol' Billy.." Kim mused in a dreamy, flashback way. "He's so sweet. Did you need a ride there? My car is parked in the airport garage."  
  
"Please?" Andros asked innocently making her laugh again.  
  
"No problem." She replied as the captain make an announcement about the in-flight movie.  
  
**  
  
Kim and Andros had just pulled out of the parking garage. Each mulling in their own thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe I made it through that airplane ride, it wasn't so bad." He smiled confidently.  
  
"Think you'll make the one back with out me?" Kim joked.  
  
"Ha ha, yes I think I'll be fine thank you." Andros said with amused sarcasm.  
  
There was silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. They were strangers, yet they knew each other, or rather about each other. A little while longer passed and Kim turned into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Clear Water Suites, a nice choice if I do say so myself." She smiled as she so oftenly did.  
  
"Thanks so much for the ride." He kissed her hand gentlemanly and grabbed his bag from the back seat. Kim blushed.  
  
"No problem at all. I'll call you tomorrow and we can start hunting down this thing."  
  
"Sounds good." The car door shut, but Kim didn't notice that he hadn't even touched it. They waved through the window and then she drove back towards her apartment by the gymnastics compound.  
  
^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You all deserved an update.. this has been sitting on my computer for a while & I meant to write more but some is better than none I suppose.  
  
Alright so I hope you enjoyed this little bit, where was the key those years ago? And what really happened between Andros and Kim? What does Zedd & Rita want with them? Will they escape?   
  
Wow that's a lot of questions... I better get working on the answers as long as no one guess my ENTIRE plot.. though you probably guessed some. We'll see. And you'll learn the other rangers' spirit guides during this story. I'll probably use these Native American names in any other story I write with Ninjetti. Like Kim's?   
  
Well, please review.. it'll tide me over until I get a new chapter of one of my stories up. lol DON'T KILL ME FALCONS ;) *hugs all* :) 


	3. Under your influence

Footsteps echoed on the other side of the door atop the staircase but no one entered. The two silently sighed in relief, still unaware of their purpose here, and continued the story of how they met.

--flashback--

Andros awoke to the sunlight blinding him through his eyelids. In a painful attempt to close them tighter and escape he rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thud. Suddenly, even before he realized he'd hit the ground, he heard giggling. Slowly opening his eyes he saw his so-called 'guide' covering her mouth in a poor attempt to muffle her laughter. He was about to demand what she was doing in his quarters when he thought about the fall; looking at himself, he realized what a compromising position he was in considering he'd chosen to sleep nude on his first hot and humid night there. There was only a thin, blue sheet entangled around him as he tried to manuver back to the bed at least with out losing it.  
  
_By the heavens...this isn't how I expect this mission to go... much less his first day with this intriguing young woman..  
_  
"Wh-what are you..? How did you..?" He stumbled through the question with out even finishing. Kim watched him as he sat back on the bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist, his face was flushed with shock and embarassment. Hers was merely flushed from laughing so hard and trying to surpress it.  
  
With a deep sigh she decided not to completely destroy this poor boy's esteem.  
  
"Relax cutie," It slipped, I swear she told herself. "I teleported in to surprise you. One good thing about not being on the team, whatever power I have is mine along with the communicator Billy gave me to keep in touch."  
  
While talking she'd begun to dig through his suitcase.  
  
"Oh no no no.. this won't do." She muttered and turned back to him. "Is this all you have to wear?"  
  
"I um, don't have much as far as Earth clothing is concerned. I'm much more comfortable in my Karovian suit on the Megaship."  
  
"Well we'll fix that. Before we go anywhere you're going shopping with me," she declared as she tossed clothes to Andros. A black & red t-shirt, cargo shorts, and ...red silk boxers. Andros blushed and snatched up the clothing quickly. Kim giggled again and seemed to skip over to him, pushing him up and into the bathroom with the the sheet and clothes clutched tightly to his being.  
  
Falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles, Kim began to relax. She'd been shocked too, at first, to find her new friend sleeping completely naked and tangled rathered erotically in his bed. With the brief time she'd gotten to admire his gentle yet masculine beauty. Well toned, strong, innocent looking, and that hair that flowed perfectly over his pillow in streaks of brown and gold. Such soft, romantic images were things she'd only dreamed of with Tommy. Tommy... wow she felt guilty.  
  
_This is definitly going to be an interesting time._

-----

Andros' pleas to start with his mission fell on deaf ears as Kimberly took him around shopping for about two hours. She kept telling him how there was a whole other set of rangers plus with him not morphing his team could probably help if really necessary. Which he hated to admit was true, as the red ranger he used more energy than the others so with him occupied they could probably manage a good morph or two if something went seriously wrong. But still! Here he was sent to Florida on a mission and he was modeling clothes for a girl who had just seen him naked practically. Luckily he had managed to finish up quickly by stating he was hungry, a small excuse but it seemed to work.  
  
After they'd eaten and talked some more, the quest for the mysterious piece began. They walked around all afternoon and well into the evening, seemingly in circles which frustrated the pair, the scanner was having a hard time connecting to the piece, but they were too busy talking and laughing to realize how bothersome it was.  
  
-----

It'd taken them two more days to find the piece. One to recalibrate the tracker and another to actually track it down. They gotten a lot of time to talk and were surprisingly comfortable with each other. There had only been one down point for both of them: relationships. After working on the tracker the second night they had gone out to dinner and the subject had come up. Kimberly couldn't bear talking much about Tommy, something wasn't right. She just couldn't think of Tommy like she always had with Andros here. Andros was more uncomfortable about the whole subject in general. He'd never been with anyone and suddenly his crush on the current yellow space ranger seemed ridiculous as he stared at the young woman across from him. They had both changed the subject quickly.  
  
**---The final night---**  
  
"So I guess this mission is done," Andros sighed slightly then smiled as he sipped his drink. "I still don't know how the piece ended up in an abandoned Japanese rock garden."  
  
Kimberly leaned against the wall, "I know, it just had to be up those cliffs too. I was so worried when you slipped."  
  
"I can handle something small like that" Andros laughed.  
  
"But still, you could've hit your head on the rocks or landed wrong and gotten really hurt or-"  
  
He continued to laugh. "You're very protective you know that?"  
  
Kim said nothing, just stood there angry about his mocking her worry for him.  
  
"Kimmy I was fine, really. And just think, if it wasn't up there we wouldn't have gotten that nice view."  
  
"That's true," Kim crossed the room to the bed, picking up her beer from the dresser. "It was very pretty there."  
  
"Of course..." he slowly ventured as he sat next to her. "I've been surrounded by beautiful scenery this whole time." _Oh man, that's not how I wanted that to come out  
_  
Kim blushed and put her hand on his. "Aw, thank you."  
  
He looked up and stared at her for...well, he couldn't even think how long.  
  
"Andros..." she whispered moving her face closer to his. His breath stopped, caught in his throat, as he waited for what she could possibly say. "I..."  
  
But she had been cut off as their lips met gently. Both paniked at first, Kim had a boyfriend who was also one of Andros' closest friends on Earth, but all thoughts were soon lost in the moment. Andros' hands slipped around her waist and they eased back onto the bed. Breathlessly they broke the kiss.  
  
"Kim are you sure? We've been drinking all night and Tommy.."  
  
"I know but... it just feels **right**," she blurted out with her lack of restrain.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

------

Kim never made it home that night and Andros had a flight that morning. They woke late with hangovers, from the alcohol and the act, leaving just a little time for a good-bye. But they did promise to see each other again.  
  
That day, as Andros flew back to Angel Grove, Kimberly wrote 'the letter.'

---end flashback---

"I've missed you..." Her words echoed slightly off the stone walls.  
  
"I missed you too Kimmy," he coughed a little tasting blood. "Why didn't I hear from you? I mean Adam said you sent your best wishes now and again when we were alone but **I** never heard from you."  
  
She frowned, not expecting to explain this so soon. "I... I tried but no one except Adam would answer calls or letters from me. He told me the number to Astro ship but everytime I called either no one answered or that Ashley girl answered and said you were busy and that you'd call me back... but-" she let her tears fall at the memories, "but you never did and I figured you didn't want to talk to me. That everything was a lie from the alcohol." She whispered the last part.  
  
He shot up, wincing pain, and tried his best to hold her. "Never! Don't you ever, ever think that. I loved- love you, I love you more than anyone and it broke my heart to think you didn't want to talk to me after that night. I never got any messages that you called."  
  
"Oh Andros, I love you too. I always have. And," Now or never Kim "and I want you to know that that night we spent together... I got pregnant."  
  
Andros' eyes went wide.

................................................................................

dun dun dun.. yep a new chapter. Wow. So it's been a while since I've written, I'm sorry if I'm rusty but I still hope you enjoy this. You too Falcons, I miss ya! giant hug   
  
Please review everyone innocent look hehe


End file.
